Al fin y al cabo el homicidio no es tan mala idea
by Saly Black Potter
Summary: Matar a Lavender Brown sería mala idea, ya que no me gustaría acabar con 17 años en Azkaban... O eso pensaba antes de cambiar de plan e intentar dar celos a Ron Weasley yendo al baile con Comarc "el pulpo" McLaggen...


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son míos (aunque ojalá lo fueran xD) sino que pertenecen a J.K Rowling y… blablabla

¡Hola a todos! Hacía mucho que no publicaba una historia corta, pero es que ésta me ha venido a la mente después de ver "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo" y de releerme el libro. Al ver la parte en la que la pobre Hermione sufre porque Ron está con Lavender se me ocurrió escribir una historia corta en clave de humor sobre cómo se sintió esos días y los acontecimientos que le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que daría celos a Ron saliendo con McLaggen, a pesar de lo que esto supuso…

Y de esa idea salió esta pequeña historia, que espero que os guste =). Los reviews ayudarían mucho a saberlo, la verdad =).

En fin, aquí os dejo con mi nueva historia corta:

**AL FIN Y AL CABO EL HOMICIDIO NO ES TAN MALA IDEA**

No debería haberlo hecho. Definitivamente no debería haberlo hecho. Pero era eso o cometer homicidio, y, la verdad, no me apetecía ir a Azkaban con 17 años.

Suspiré e intenté colocarme el pelo, con resultado fallido, claro está.

Incluso habría resultado mejor ir con Zacharias Smith al estúpido baile de Slughorn en vez de ir con Cormac- alias "el pulpo"- McLaggen. Menos mal que conseguí dejarle debajo del muérdago cuando cerró los ojos para intentar besarme. Definitivamente la fiesta de ayer no fue la mejor de mi vida. Por suerte, después dejar a McLaggen con cara de estúpido bajo el muérdago y tras encontrarme con Harry y Luna conseguí escapar de la sala y volver a la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin ser vista y, sobre todo, sin encontrarme a la pareja lapa, es decir, a Ro-Ro y Lav-Lav.

Tiene narices la cosa. Seis años. Conozco al estúpido de Ronald Weasley desde hace seis años. Y justo cuando me empiezo a dar cuenta (por mucho que me pese) de que lo que siento por él es algo más que amistad… aparece la rubia tonta en escena.

Si no hubiese hecho el encantamiento _Confundus_… quizá Ron no hubiese conseguido el puesto de guardián, por lo tanto, no habríamos podido ganar el partido de Quidditch gracias a sus paradas, no habría habido fiesta y Lav-Lav no se habría lanzado a sus labios a la menor oportunidad.

¿A quién pretendo engañar? Lavender le llevaba poniendo ojitos a Ron desde que empezó el curso, y habría aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para lanzarse sobre él.

Menos mal que ese día me di la satisfacción de atacarle con una bandada de canarios asesinos… Es que eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Estoy yo ahí, desolada, y le veo aparecer por la puerta arrastrando a Lavender. Hay más de 100 clases repartidas por todo Hogwarts. Pero nooo…, justamente tenían que entrar en esa, en la que me encontraba yo en ese preciso momento. La ley de Murphy se cumple conmigo en todo su esplendor, claro está. Por lo menos me consuela que el dolor psicológico que sentí yo ese día lo sintió él en forma física. Pretendía hacer una salida digna, pero me traicioné a mi misma y me derrumbé nada más salir por la puerta. Menos mal que no me oyó nadie… o puede que Harry sí, pero sé que no me dirá nada al respecto, porque el pobre no sabe dar consejos en lo que al corazón se refiere. Mejor así, no me apetece hablar con nadie al respecto, y ya me cuesta bastante evitar a Ginny, a la cual me encuentro cada dos por tres con la mirada de "tú y yo tenemos que hablar"

Y desde ese día llevo sin hablar con Ron. Simplemente nos evitamos. Lo que me parece graciosísimo es que él está indignado por el ataque de los canarios. ¿Acaso no recuerda cómo se puso él en cuarto cuando fui al baile con Viktor Krum? ¡Y solamente fue un baile! Ni siquiera nos vio intercambiando saliva, como tuve que hacer yo con él y Lavender. Viktor solamente era un amigo (vale que él quisiese ser algo más, pero yo le dejé muy claro que sólo le veía de ese modo).

La verdad es que Viktor me vendría muy bien ahora mismo… Desde que inicié el estúpido plan de intentar darle celos las cosas no me han ido muy bien. No sirvo para eso. ¿Cuántos chicos hay en Hogwarts? ¿500? Y voy yo e invito al baile (al cual supuestamente iba a haber invitado al pelirrojo idiota) a Cormac McLaggen. Bueno, realmente no tuve muchos chicos donde elegir. Para qué nos vamos a engañar, no soy muy popular entre la población masculina… Y uno de los factores que han hecho que no lo sea es Ron Weasley (bueno, Harry también, pero ahora con quien estoy enfadada es con Ron, así que le voy a echar toda la culpa a él) porque he estado durante 6 años la mayor parte del tiempo con él, lo que ha impedido que me acercase a otros chicos. Por eso me he enamorado de él. Porque no ha habido otra elección, seguro. También estaba Harry, pero nosotros nunca funcionaríamos como pareja. Además, dicen que el roce hace el cariño y no ha podido haber más roces entre Ron y yo.

¿A quién pretendo engañar? Si me he enamorado de Ron no es porque no ha habido otra elección (que si la hubo ¡y encima con un jugador internacional de Quidditch! Pero yo, que a pesar de ser inteligente puedo ser muy boba en ocasiones, decidí quedarme con Ron), sino porque ese pelirrojo, a pesar de ser un estúpido en muchas ocasiones, es condenablemente adorable. Peleamos mucho, pero sé que siempre me defenderá cuando tenga problemas, y que nunca me va a fallar. Y su sonrisa es…

Un momento ¿pero qué estoy pensando? ¡Estaba hablando como una colegiala enamorada! Sí, me gusta Ron Weasley, pero no es por sus ojos azules, las pecas que tiene en la nariz, los hoyuelos que se le forman cuando se ríe… ¡Que pares ya! Me gusta Ron. ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta.

Me ha costado mucho llegar a esa conclusión. No voy a negar que lo llevo pensando durante muchos años… pero fue éste cuando finalmente lo tuve claro. Y justo en el momento en el que lo decido, repentinamente Ron se vuelve popular y se echa novia. Tócate las narices. Maldita Lavender Brown… y pensar que todas las noches tengo que compartir habitación con ella y oír cómo le cuenta a Parvati sus amoríos con "Ro-Ro" me pone enferma. ¿Se estará muy a disgusto durmiendo en un sofá de la Sala Común? Porque a este paso voy a preferir destrozarme la espalda a seguir aguantando esas conversaciones…

Por eso decidí darle celos a Ron yendo al baile con McLaggen. Porque era eso o levantarme en mitad de la noche para asfixiar con una almohada a Lavender Brown. Y, por muy tentadora que me pareciese la idea, no me apetece ir a Azkaban teniendo 17 años y toda la vida por delante. Además, mi estúpida conciencia no me dejaría vivir tras haber cometido homicidio… aunque le hubiese hecho un favor al mundo por haberle librado de Lav-Lav.

Era eso, o salir con McLaggen. Y yo, tonta de mí, escogí lo segundo. ¿Quién podría pensar que, aparte de egocéntrico y vanidoso, también era un pulpo y un acosador de mucho cuidado? Estos días han sido agotadores, porque tengo que escaparme de Ginny para evitar que me pregunte sobre cómo estoy, ir por sitios en los que no me encuentre a Ro-Ro y Lav-Lav pegados como lapas, y además evitar a McLaggen que, desde el día de la (maldita) fiesta de Slughorn no me deja de seguir.

Bueno, Hermione, piensa que por lo menos en la biblioteca encuentras paz. Sí, éste es el mejor lugar del castillo sin dudar alguno. Aquí no se puede hablar, por lo que Ginny no puede preguntarme, no puedes venir con tu pareja a enrollarte, por lo que Ron y Lavender quedan fuera, y McLaggen… bueno, ese nunca ha pisado este lugar, creo yo.

Así que aquí puedo estar tranquila. ¡Bendita seas, biblioteca, tú y los libros que acoges!

-¿Hermione?

No, no puede ser. McLaggen no puede haber entrado aquí. No me puede haber encontrado en este lugar. ¡Es mi santuario! Un infiel como él no debería estar en un lugar sagrado como éste. ¡Dios le castigará!

-¡Aquí estás, Hermione! ¡Te estaba buscando!-McLaggen se acerca… ¡ya sé! ¡Me esconderé!-Hermione… ¿qué haces debajo de la mesa?-Mierda, no se me da bien esconderme…-Bueno, da igual. El caso es que te estaba buscando porque hoy he hecho un movimiento genial jugando al Quidditch (a pesar de que Potter no me haya escogido yo sigo practicando) y he pensado "¡Se lo tengo que contar a Hermione!" por lo que…

Definitivamente el homicidio no parece una mala idea.

_________________________________________________

¡Y ya está! Como veis, bastante cortito, pero bueno…

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y ahora es cuando pulsáis el botoncito verde ese tan mono que aparece debajo para decirme qué os ha parecido muajajajajaja

Nos seguimos habl… viend… ¡leyendo! En la historia larga que tengo sobre los Merodeadores "They will be loved"

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
